gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper
The ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Kimaris Trooper is the Gundam Kimaris equipped with an alternate set of armor for ground combat.G-Tekketsu Main Site Gundam Kimaris Trooper Profile It can be considered as the final battle form of the Gundam Kimaris that is prepared for prolonged combat.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper model kit manual It is armed with the Destroyer Lance, a Kimaris Shield, a shield stored Kimaris Saber and unknown number of mines stored in the rear skirt armor. A pair of sub-arms are built into the side skirt armor, they can be used to support the Destroyer Lance when it is in use, or to hold the Kimaris Shield. The Gundam Kimaris Trooper's main feature is that it can transform into a four-legged, hovering form known as the 'Trooper Form', and is one of the few Gundam Frame machines with transformation mechanism.1/100 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper model kit manual The Trooper Form has excellent frontal assault abilities and emphasizes on charging ahead than turning capability. A hover unit is installed in the rear skirt armor along with a movable stabilizer, and the hovering is maintained by the same posture/attitude control capabilities used during high mobility maneuvering in zero gravity environment.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book The hovering helps to minimize the effects of gravity, and grants the suit high mobility. Thus, the suit's hit and run attacks with its lance is as effective on the ground as in space. In terms of defensive capabilities, the Trooper Form has no problem parrying or blocking enemy's attacks, allowing it to maintain its hovering state for an extended period. Armaments ;*Destroyer Lance :The main weapon of the Kimaris Trooper, it is larger than the Kimaris' Gungnir and can be used for close as well as ranged combat as it has two 140mm machine guns. It also has two thrusters for posture/attitude control during attacks. The Destroyer Lance's greatest appeal lies in its ability to make full use of the suit's mobility for frontal assaults. ;*Kimaris Shield :A defensive equipment, it is usually held by the hands of the main arms but can also be mounted on the forearms or on the Sub-Arms. A Kimaris Saber is stored on the shield's underside. :;*Kimaris Saber ::Stored on the underside of the Kimaris Shield, it has a rectangular blade and is used for extreme range close combat.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book It can be used by the suit's main arms when the Destroyer Lance is held by the Sub-Arms. ;*Mine :An unknown number of mines are stored in the Kimaris Trooper's rear skirt armor and are released from the six slits on the armor's outer edge. They can be filled with explosive charges, smoke or napalm. The mines are used for base suppression, or for disrupting the enemies during anti-mobile worker/anti-mobile suit battle. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sub-Arm :A foldable sub-arm is mounted in each of the suit's side skirt armor. When unfolded, they can be used to hold or support the Destroyer Lance or the Kimaris Shield. ;*Multi-slot Accelerator :Mounted in the chest, the pair of Multi-slot Accelerators are revealed when the hatches on both sides of the chest armor open. The function and purpose of this equipment is currently unknown, but it seems related to an energy circuitry in the chest that is unique to Kimaris Trooper's Gundam Frame, as well as Ahab Reactor linked compression circuitry and cooling mechanism in the suit's armor. History Following Tekkadan's arrival on Earth, Gaelio equipped the ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris with an alternate set of armor for ground combat and it became the Gundam Kimaris Trooper. It debuted during a rescue operation in Alaska to save Carta Issue and her EB-06rs Graze Ritter Commander Type after the latter was heavily damaged by Mikazuki Augus and his ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos. Gaelio however was too late, and Carta died on their way home. At the outskirts of Edmonton, the Kimaris Trooper fought Mikazuki and the Barbatos again. After fighting for a while, Mikazuki left to protect Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Atra Mixta and Orga Itsuka from the EB-AX2 Graze Ein. Gaelio was then left to face a new enemy, the V08-1228 Grimgerde. Gaelio was shocked to find that the Grimgerde was piloted by his friend McGillis Fareed. Gaelio then attacked McGillis when he learnt that McGillis not only sided with Tekkadan, but had also manipulated him, Ein and Carta to further his own agenda. Despite the Kimaris Trooper's fierce attacks, none of them managed to damage the Grimgerde. The battle concluded when the Kimaris Trooper was disabled by Grimgerde via a stab in the chest. According to official records, the damaged Kimaris Trooper was recovered after the battle and returned to the Bauduin Family. In actuality, the Kimaris Trooper was brought to the Outer Lunar Orbit Joint Fleet (aka Arianrhod Fleet) and under the orders of Rustal Elion, it was overhauled into the ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar. Gallery ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Episode 23) 01.jpg|Saving Graze Ritter Commander Type (Ep 23) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Episode 23) 02.jpg|Trooper Form holding Graze Ritter Commander Type (Ep 23) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Episode 24) 01.jpg|Firing Destroyer Lance's 140mm Cannons (Ep 24) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Episode 24) 02.jpg|Vs Gundam Barbatos (Ep 24) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Episode 24) 03.jpg|Vs. Gundam Barbatos (2) (Ep 24) Kimaris Trooper Sub-arm.png|Sub-Arm holding the Destroyer Lance (Ep 24) Mobile-Suit-Gundam-Iron-Blooded-Orphans-Episode-24-Subtitle-Indonesia.jpg|Vs. Gundam Barbatos (3) (Ep 24) oe88oddzksn3bss3m4og.jpg|Face to Face (Ep 24) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Episode 25) 01.jpg|Face close up (Ep 25) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Episode 25) 02.jpg|With Kimaris Saber (Ep 25) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Episode 25) 03.jpg|Attacking with Kimaris Saber (Ep 25) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Episode 25) 04.jpg|Vs. Grimgerde (Ep 25) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Episode 25) 05.jpg|Vs. Grimgerde (2) (Ep 25) 226a31e7673353e209309ee0c1979b15.JPG|Stabbed by Grimgerde's Valkyrja Sword (Ep 25) kimaris trooper defeated.jpg|Defeated (Ep 25) Kimaris trooper gyoubu.jpeg Kimaris trooper gyoubu 2.jpeg Ahab Wave Amplification Device - Sting.jpg|Draft concept of the chest-mounted equipment (see Notes & Trivia Section) Game ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (GBON).png|In Gundam Battle Operation Next SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Kimaris trooper.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Gunpla HG 1 1-144 Gundam Kimaris Trooper.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (2016): box art KimarisTrooper-100.png|NG IBO 1/100 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (2016): box art hg_kimaris_tr.jpg Hg_kimaris_tr_cntr.jpg Notes & Trivia *In the game 'Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme VS. Maxi Boost on', the Multi-slot Accelerator is depicted as firing several high explosive bomblets that can inflict devastating damage against the enemy. However, as games sometimes take liberties with MS' abilities or weapons' function, it is unknown if this truly depicts the Multi-slot Accelerator's capabilities. *In the 'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' book, an early draft of the Kimaris Trooper showed that its chest is equipped with a pair of Ahab Wave Amplification Device "Sting". The device is described as being directly connected to the Gundam Frame's Ahab reactor, and its function is to project and amplify Ahab Waves. The amplified waves then affects and destroys the brain of an enemy pilot that the Kimaris Trooper is facing and is particularly effective against pilots with Alaya-Vijnana system. When used against a Gundam Frame, both units will not be able to move as both have the same level of power. The device allows the Kimaris to hold the enemy in place and kill the pilot. Whether the Multi-slot Accelerator has the same functions as this device in the draft concept is unknown. However, it is unlikely to be the case, as the book's profile of the current Kimaris Trooper's design did not repeat the description. References External Links